The present invention pertains to topical application of the naturally occurring element copper to the body for therapeutic effect. In particular the invention pertains to methods and devices for incorporating copper into braces and wraps to be placed about a human limb.
Topical or dermal application of metallic copper and copper complexes as a therapeutic treatment has been recognized for many years (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,309 to Maurer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,933 to Campos Pino). Application of copper to the skin is believed to provide minute amounts of copper to the body to provide an anti-inflammatory effect in the treatment of conditions such as arthritis. The anti-inflammatory effects of topical copper are also beneficial to individuals who suffer from sore muscles and joints due to athletic training or endeavor. In general, application of copper for this type of treatment is of two forms: either 1) elemental copper (or other forms) in a fluid medium rubbed directly onto the skin or 2) metallic copper maintained in contact on the skin for a prolonged time. Examples of the first form are provided in the above referenced patents. A well known example of the second form is the copper bracelet, which is a solid copper metal band worn about the wrist. Other methods of applying copper to the skin have been developed to provide particular advantages. One of these is a elastic fabric support worn tightly about a region of an arm or leg. Copper threads are woven through the fabric so as to be retained against the skin of the user when the support is worn. Typical of these products are those marketed by Sabona of London, Incorporated.
Prior methods and products for topical copper application have significant disadvantages for the user. Topical creams and ointments are inconvenient and messy and do not provide copper for a prolonged time period. Solid copper is difficult to apply due to the inherent rigid nature of solid metals. It is difficult to maintain a significant contact area between a solid and the complex contours of the human body. Although the woven support mentioned above is capable of maintaining solid copper in contact with the skin, the contact surface area is small due to the limited size and number of the copper threads.